fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd
Lloyd Reed, whose nickname is the "White Wolf", is a competent swordsman belonging to the Black Fang. He is the older of Brendan's two sons, the other being Linus Reed. History Not much is known of the swordmaster, though it is hypothesized that, when his father, Brendan Reed, formed the Black Fang, he was taught the craft of the sword and eventually became a skilled swordman. Along with his brother, the Mad Dog Linus, he became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Later, the valkyrie Ursula and the assassin Jerme joined them, though Jerme was soon replaced by Nergal's assassin, Jaffar. Sometime after Nergal gets wounded, he sends his morph, the seductive Sonia, to order Brendan to order the Black Fang's Four Fangs to slay Eliwood, Hector, and their companions. Sonia easily convinces the leader to issue his orders, though three of the four fangs, Linus, Ursula, and himself, are suspicious. Despite this, they are forced to comply with their orders. Should the total level of the three lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, total higher than 50, they will arrive in a town in Bern. Shortly after, Linus and himself trail after him. Lloyd gives Linus explicit instructions not to confront the lords, though, impatient and impulsive as he is, Linus attacks the lords. Shortly after the skirmish, Lloyd finds his brother killed, and vows vengeance on the lords. Lloyd will then be seen guarding the shrine of Bern, confronting the lords only with the notion of either avenging his brother or dying and joining him. Should the total level of the three lords be under 50, Lloyd and Linus will encounter the lords in a foggy valley in Bern. Lloyd fights the lords alone and is eventually bested after a fiery skirmish, though is spared by the three. He, in turn, spares them, though after departing, he is confronted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs. The morph quickly drains the quintessence of the swordmaster, killing him instantly. Linus later finds his body and swears vengeance on the lords. Despite all possible paths, Lloyd is resurrected by Nergal in the Dragon's Gate, along with Linus, Ursula, Jerme, Darin, Uhai, Kenneth, and his father, Brendan Reed. Personality Lloyd, unlike his younger brother, is calm and composed, willing to take any order that his father gives, even if he doesn't like the grip Sonia has taken on the Black Fang. In his own words, "The brothers Reed dispense the Fang's justice." In Game Depending on the combined levels of your lords, you'll fight either Linus before Lloyd, or Lloyd before Linus. If fought in the Cog of Destiny chapter, it is revealed that his only real aim is to join Linus in death. In a battle conversation with Legault, Lloyd will reveal that, although he seems to understand Legault's claim that they were not responsible for Linus's death, it doesn't matter any more: Lloyd still believes they are responsible, almost as a plea to his old friend to kill him. Nino can speak to Lloyd outside of battle, but this will not deter his path either (though he won't attack Nino, although this'll cause him to move off his throne to attack those in range). In death, he appears to get what he desires. His final words are "No more waiting, Linus... I'm coming..." Lloyd is unique in that he is the only named Swordmaster to not be of Sacaen ethnicity. He appears in the final chapter as a morph along with Linus, wielding the Morph legendary weapon Regal Blade, along with an A support with his brother. He is unique among Swordmasters because he has a unique attack sprite, which matches his appearance in his portrait and artwork. Lloyd: Four-Fanged Offense Name: Lloyd Level: 12 Class: Swordmaster HP: 41 Strength: 18 Skill: 19 Speed: 19 Luck: 16 Defense: 8 Resistance: 15 Move: 6 Constitution: 9 Weapon Rank: Sword: A Affinity: Anima Starting Weapon: Silver Sword Lloyd: Cog of Destiny Name: Lloyd Level: 18 Class: Swordmaster HP: 52 Strength: 20 Skill: 23 Speed: 21 Luck: 16 Defense: 15 Resistance: 19 Move: 6 Constitution: 9 Weapon Rank: S: S Affinity: Anima Starting Weapon: Light Brand, Iron Rune Lloyd: Light Name: Lloyd Level: 20 Class: Swordmaster HP: 52 Strength: 21 Skill: 26 Speed: 27 Luck: 0 Defense: 18 Resistance: 22 Move: 6 Constitution: 9 Weapon Rank: S: S Affinity: Anima Starting Weapon: Regal Blade Special Conversations Chapter 23 Eliwood vs Lloyd Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Lloyd: Yes. Eliwood: I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Lloyd: This has nothing to do with Nergal or Sonia. We simply complete the missions given us. Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Lloyd: Who are we to pass judgment on the commands given us? We are the jaw that bites. We act without question. Eliwood: But... Lloyd: Granted, you don't seem like a bad sort. However, the Fang's judgment cannot be undone. It is time for you to die. Eliwood: Ah!! Hector vs Lloyd Hector: ...And you would be the leader of this pack of curs? Lloyd: Aye. That I am. Hector: I've no mercy for Nergal's hounds of the hunt! Stand and prepare to be beaten. Lloyd: You... You wish to challenge me with that axe of yours? ...You're amusing, I'll grant you that. I'm sure you'd have Linus laughing if he were here. Be warned, you would do well not to take me lightly. Chapter 27 Nino talks to Lloyd Nino: Lloyd! Lloyd: Nino... Nino: Listen to me, please. This is all a mistake... Lloyd: Do not speak. We are enemies now... I can show you no mercy. Nino: Lord Eliwood is not a bad man! You'll fight knowing that? Lloyd: They were Linus's enemies... That is why I fight. Nino: Lloyd, please... Lloyd: Don't cry, Nino. You must live for the future. I am bound to this course. Kill me, and don't look back. Nino: No! I don't want to! Lloyd!!! Jaffar vs Lloyd Lloyd: The "Angel of Death." Since the day I met you, I've always wondered... If we met in straight combat, who of us would win? Jaffar: ...... Lloyd: I think it's time that question was answered. Legault vs Lloyd Legault: Hey... Long time, no see. Lloyd: The Hurricane... I heard you'd quit the Fang, but... Seeing you with them is... Legault: Unexpected? Shouldn't be. As soon as that skulking shadow Nergal showed up, I knew the Fang was as good as finished. Lloyd: ...... Legault: You know... You're the one thing I can't figure out. Lloyd, what are you doing here? Why this? Lloyd: Who knows... But my brother's dead. And at the hands of your newfound friends... Legault: We're not responsible for Linus's death. Lloyd: It does not matter. I believe you are, and that is enough. Legault: ......All right. I see. Nothing's going to change. I knew that, and yet... I had to try. It's a bad habit of mine. Lloyd: Farewell, Legault. My old friend. Legault: I'll see you again, Lloyd. With Linus...and Uhai... Even if it won't be in this world. Eliwood vs Lloyd Lloyd: We meet at last, Eliwood. Eliwood: Ah! Hold on! Let's talk! We... Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Reed, son of Brendan Reed. My brother, Linus, whom you killed, longs for you to join him.......Prepare to die. Eliwood: Wait!!! Hector vs Lloyd Lloyd: You there, who are you? Hector: Marquess Ostia's brother, Hector! And you, lout? Lloyd: The Black Fang commander's son, Lloyd Reed... You remind me of my brother. Something about you... Hector: Huh? What are you talking about? Lloyd: My brother, whom you killed. My brother, Linus....It's none of your business...... Hector: I have a brother, too. If someone killed him, I would make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered long... Lloyd: ......Well spoken. If you don't want to give your brother cause to mourn, you'd best fight well.......Prepare yourself. Hector: Ah!! Etymology 'Lloyd' means 'grey' in Welsh. Trivia *Lloyd's coat sports a green band around the neck. This, along with his stats and personality, make him a possible Abel, with Linus being the Cain. See also *Linus *Brendan Reed Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Enemies